monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Terramaw
The 'Terramaw '(Terra Perussi Tyrannus) is a large, subterranian Myriaceran that is first introduced in Monster Hunter EX. It is a territorial creature, and often makes nests that marks it's territory, and protects it's turf from any creature, be it monster or man. It is only encountered in G and X ranks. Biology It is an unusual Myriaceran, with a large carapace, and many legs, and it's eyes are on stalks, which are retracted during burrowing. Their two front legs end in large scythes, similar to a praying mantis, which they use to slash at prey and foes alike. Their mouths are large and cricular, and hae many rows of sharp teeth, which hint a carnivorous diet, although they get most of their nutrition from the soil they consume. Terramaws also have what looks like a large blue tongue, which they use to smell the air when surfacing. Also near the mouth are two sets of tentacle like atteanae, which also help "smell" a wider area than the tongue. Solitary creatures by nature, it is extremely rare to encounter more than one in a given area. They live alone in a large nest that span large areas underground. It is unsure how big they get, since the whole body is never seen above ground, but estimates show that they can reach the size of a Lao Shan lung, perhaps even bigger. They consume a large quantity of soil when they burrow, but also supplement their diet with the flesh of creatures that are either too slow or too unlucky enough to escape. They can spit a very acidic fluid that they use to attack prey/foes from range. The Terramaw's mating behavior is largley unknown, assuming they mate at all. But it is known that they lay eggs, and the offspring, during their first few years, will consume a large quantity of Soil, Minerals and ores to build up their tough carapaces, and sometimes supplement their diet with carrion. But once they reach adulthood, they will turn to eating larger prey. It is suggested that they are the natural predators of Gravios and Uragaan and their respective subspecies, whose hides and flesh are rich in minerals and ores, which the Terramaw needs to fuel it's biological functions. This is very likely, as Gravios and Uragaan seem to flee when a Terramaw enters the same area, suggesting a predator-prey interaction. If this is the case, then it is likely that Terramaws are likely to compete with Akantor, a species of Pseudowyvern that also feeds on Gravios and Uragaan. Materials Note: Descriptions coming soon.... G-Rank *Terramaw Carapace: *Terramaw Jaws: *Terramaw Tongue: *Terramaw Attenae: *Terramaw Scythe: *Terramaw Eye: *Terramaw Gem: X-Rank *Terramaw Hardcarapace: *Terramaw Sharpjaw: *Terramaw SharpScythe: *Terramaw Earth Gem: *Terramaw Blood: Quests Coming soon... Move set Suggest some moves..... G-Rank onwards Coming soon.... X-Rank only coming soon... Non Subspecies Variants Hungry Terramaw Coming soon... Notes/Trivia *It cannot be captured, only slain or repelled. *It seems to be entirely immune to the Frenzy Virus and Apex Status, as one never finds a Frenzied Terramaw or Apex Terramaw. *Will prey on any monster to regain stamina, including other large monsters. *Based on the Threshermaw from the Mass Effect Franchise, which in turn, was inspired by the Bobbit Worm. *There is an event quest where you have to hunt a Terramaw that is the size of a Dalamadur. *Scientific name means "Earth Consuming Tyrant" in latin. *Name and Scientific name suggested by Nrex117 Theme The Terramaw shares the Unkown's (Black Flying Wyvern) theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57